


Untitled as of yet

by ShreddieKirin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, I'll update tags as they apply, Other, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-19 00:41:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11302182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShreddieKirin/pseuds/ShreddieKirin
Summary: “t-thank you s-so, so much! i’ve been trying to end this world for s-so long.” [Geno says.]That makes Error pause. He saw the evidence of this glitch’s attempts in the CODE so he knows it’s telling the truth. This is the first time he’s actually ever met someone who shares the same ideals as him.Only one thought goes through his glitched mind,  ‘ĭ̘’m̳̽ ̶̕g̤͂o̸̥͊n͗͜n̵ạͣ ̗̚k̑ͅe̼͛ḙ̶͆p͙͂ ̝͝i̘ṯ.̂’I will update all the tags and stuff as it applies.





	1. Chapter 1

    “no. no no no no no. where is he?” Geno murmurs worriedly. He could see Papyrus just fine a moment ago, but now he can’t find him anywhere. It’s not just Papyrus though, he can’t find anyone! The Underground’s completely deserted; he can’t even locate the human. The human’s definitely not dead, that’s for sure. If they were, they would have RESET by now.

    Something’s wrong.

    He tries to manually RESET the timeline using his DETERMINATION. Nothing happens.

    He begins to panic.

    Meanwhile, Error is having a much better time destroying his world. He whistles cheerfully as his gaster blasters take out the treeline outside the ruins. He’s already deleted all the monsters (thankfully Papyrus had already been killed by Chara) and now all he needs to do is eliminate the landscape.

    “hu̘h? whä́t?” Error mutters, pausing to squint at the code of the door to the Ruins before he blasts it out of existence. “tha͗t’s noͅt righ̚t.”

    He traces the suspicious piece of code he’s found with his eyes, before following it to its source. It leads him to the pile of code that used to be this world’s Sans.

    He examines the code carefully, before glitching out and screeching, **“ẉ̷̫̙̣̄̋͢͡h̵̸̡̜̼̲̜̅̚͜a̴̫̻͕̝͒͊̚ṱ̸̶̲̖͒͞!̶̛̼̣͡?̴̤̦̩̝̱̅!̷̝̫̲̙̈́͋”**

    One ninth of the Sans’ SOUL is missing. Just what sort of sick glitch is this?!

    He stomps around angrily, firing his gaster blasters off at nothing.

    “it’̪s̕ ̷fi̫n͞e,” he growls. “i’ll j͜ust trace the ͘code and tak̙e care of this̛ measly littl͚e m͊i͖s̈́t̶̙a̅k̳ĕ̸. it’s ͑nothing i can’t ha̻ndle.”

 

✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱✱

 

＊Geno is freaking out.

**[ACT]**  *Console

＊You ask Geno what’s wrong.

“no, no no no no no.”

＊Geno doesn’t respond.

＊Geno is freaking out.

**[ACT]**  *Hug

＊You attempt to give Geno a hug.

“not now.”

＊Geno pushes you away. He appears to not want to be touched.

＊Geno is frantically pacing. He snaps his fingers every now and then, but nothing happens.

**[ACT]**  *Check

**＊Geno**   
**＊LV: 1**   
**＊HP: 0.1**   
**＊AT: 1**   
**＊DF: 1**   
**＊You did this.**

“oh no. oh no.”

＊Geno is frantically pacing. He snaps his fingers every now and then, but nothing happens.

**[ACT]**  *Reason

＊You tell Geno that panicking won’t solve anything, and that he needs to calm down.

“but… papyrus! i can’t- i-”

＊Geno stops pacing.

＊Geno clutches at his scarf, mumbling something about Papyrus. He looks like he’s about to cry.

**[ACT]**  *Reason

＊You tell Geno that in order to help Papyrus, he needs to calm down.

“. . .”

＊Geno appears to have calmed down.

＊Geno stares off into space worriedly.

**[ACT]**  *Console

＊You ask Geno what’s wrong.

“. . .”

“he’s gone. everyone’s gone.”

“i failed. i failed again.”

＊Geno is shaking.

**[ACT]**  *Hug

＊You give Geno a hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapters are short, but I'll probably condense them at some point in the future, and I can post them faster and easier when they're like this. Hope you enjoy!

    Error frowns at the scene in front of him. He’d followed the CODE to the other one ninth of Sans’ SOUL. He’s now in the SAVE Screen. In front of him that fraction of a SOUL and this world’s abominable version of Frisk are hugging. It’s making him glitch out, a lot.

    He takes a step towards the pair of glitches, and they both immediately pick up on his presence. They let go of each other and stand, facing him, like they think they even have a chance.

    “who are you?” the fragment asks.

    Error doesn’t answer at first, instead looking over its CODE. The Sans is weak and seems to be in the middle of dying, but it does have a decent amount of DETERMINATION.

    He grins. “i’m̳ the on͛e whose r̡esponsibilit̂y it i̴s to c̰lean up d̚i͉r͝t͇ỵ̆ g̭̓l̴̛͚i̻̅t̥͌c̢͆͜ȟ̼̎e̶̹̽s͎͕̈́̓ like yoü.”

    Before either of them can say a word, he summons one of his gaster blasters and aims at the Frisk. Both of them wear this stunned look, and then the Frisk is gone, a blank space left where they were standing. The Sans takes a step away from him, clearly ready to summon its own gaster blasters at a moment’s notice.

    Error chuckles. “s͉tars̕. this ͟has all ju͊st been̦ so  _ eäsy _ . not ̩that i’m͗ complai͢ning.”

    “did you do this?” the glitch asks.

    “do̊ wh͈at?” he says. “er͚a̸s̬̚e yo̱ur f̴̦i͉̅l̈́t̷͜hͬy̵͂ un͙ivers͗e? y͘es, i̶ did. so̘meo̎ne ha͋s to do̻ it.”

    “bu̪t let’š get t̞o the p̚oint.” With a wave of his hand, he summons a circle of howling gaster blasters around the other. “an͔y ḻǎs̤t̚ worͅds?”

    Oddly, the other isn’t looking at him with what looks like fear or hatred or anger. It’s making him glitch out a bit. Then it starts to  _ cry _ with that look on its face.

    “t-thank you s-so, so much! i’ve been trying to end this world for s-so long.”

    That makes Error pause. He saw the evidence of this glitch’s attempts in the CODE so he knows it’s telling the truth. This is the first time he’s actually ever met someone who shares the same ideals as him.

    Only one thought goes through his glitched mind:  _ ‘ĭ̘’m̳̽ ̶̕g̤͂o̸̥͊n͗͜n̵ạͣ ̗̚k̑ͅe̼͛ḙ̶͆p͙͂ ̝͝i̘ṯ.̂’ _


End file.
